Jefferson Character Roster
A list of all characters in Jefferson, Oregon. Mundane * (Government) Councilman April S. Bruzgo - April began her political career as a union rep working out of Amhuluk Freight and under her leadship she managed to push through several major improvements to worker conditions... until she got under the thumb of the Amhuluk Board of Directors. Now she is nothing but a shill for her corporate overlords. She represents the Boardwalk District. * (Government) Councilman Claude V.Z. Sawant - Claude is a slick bureaucrat, educated to be just that. He sold his skills to Iridium Medical right out of law school and they put him to work in the PR department, then eventually financed his bid for city council. He represents the South Side District. * (Government) Councilman Kathryn Strauss - Kathryn Strauss is a career politician and has maintained her seat on the council since 1989. She is a ruthless and cunning figure and is the chairman of many other city committees. She can frequently be found at the Maquis hotel lounge doing business with the city's elite. She represents the Market District. * (Government) Councilman Lorena Lewis-Yung - Lorena is one of the more recent additions to the city council. Lorena has strong connections to the International district and is a close friend to businessman Rengan Hóng. She represents the International District. * (Government) Councilman Melissa Hardwick - Recently elected in what was a shocking race, Melissa started the campaign as a long shot. She held no experience and professionally worked as a social media influencer. InfoTech ran some polls and decided she was worth supporting and so at 19 she is the youngest council member ever. She represents the Capitol Hill District. * (Government) Councilman Misha Henderson - Misha is a highly intellectual former businessman, who relinquished controlling stake in his company to run for the council. Misha has an interest in cutting edge technologies and has pushed for favourable grants to Proudhon University in the past. He represents the University Park District. * (Government) Councilman Susan L. Caricchio - Susan is as simple as one could hope. Her position on the council was bought and paid for by Tsar Steel. She represents the Industrial District. * (Government) Councilman Tammy Potter - Tammy has a rags to riches story. She immirated to the USA just after the fall of the Soviet Union, her family was penniless and desperate but she was able to make the best of things (with a little help from her brothers and sisters among the Mikhailov family). She represents the Riverside District. * (Government) Councilman Teresa C. Pride - Teresa has spent much of her live in service to Pentex and its subsidiaries, she only recently took her role within Hallahan Fishing and represents its interests on the city council. She represents the Harbour Island District. * (Government) Mayor Jenny Harrell - Mayor Harrell ran on a strict anti-crime anti-gang paranormal and as a result the city has reached a scale of police vs gang violence that is unprecedented. Her methods have been described as draconian and tyrannical however she insists the measures are a necessary evil. Awakened/Enlightened The Union * (Iteration X) Sally Jo '- Sally Jo started her career as a mathematician hoping to one day to find a challenge worthy of her. She found what she was looking for within the Technocratic Union. * '(New World Order ) Bradley - Very little is known about the Union agent going by the handle Bradley, but in terms of the NWO he is as boots on the ground as one can be. Bradley operates out of a small motel called Sunnyland on the boardwalk. * (Void Engineer) Gaff - Even as a young boy Gaff dreamed of something grander than the life he lead. He wanted to be an astronaut and to do things no one had ever done before. He achieved that dream in a fashion, he just never suspected things would go so much farther. Gaff is a member of the Neutralization Specialist Corp and the head of a team he affectionately calls the "Clean Up Crew". The Traditions * (Order of Hermes) Jasper - Little is known about this Mage outside the fact he is gifted in manipulating the forces of time. Changing Breeds Ananasi * (Wyrsta/Homid) Elizabeth Roth - The Garou who go through their first change alone have no idea how much worse it could have been. Imagine just starting puberty and your body slowly became more spidery? Elizabeth had no warnings, no one was there to guide her. She only learned of her true nature through spirits and eventually exploration of the Umbra. Not that she blames the other Ananasi, it was unfortunate but these things happen. Nowadays Elizabeth works as an information broker in Jefferson, hiding her truth nature from her customers. In general she tries to avoid the supernatural elements of the city, working primarily for humans, but they always find a way to show up. Corax * (Tulugaq/Homid) Mason Pines - Mason looks shady as fuck by design. He makes you anxious, watching him and forgetting your blind spot. An expert thief and charlatan, Mason has a knack for poking around the outskirts of situations he has no business being involved in. He usually profits from them too. Garou Black Spiral Dancers * (Ahroun/Metis) Charybdis - Charybdis may as well be mindless the way he gives into frenzy. He rips, tears, kills, everything in his path. He is a being of purest destruction and seeks to share his gift with the world. The only thing that keeps him in line, for now, is the command of Rhys. * (Galliard/Homid) Betrys the Daemon - Daughter and potential lover of Rhys Gleaming-Claw, Betrys is as mad as they come, even if she is able to hide it from the outside world. Betrys is a highly disturbed member of the Hive, and in an odd twist, prefers to kill in her homid form as she likes the challenge. * (Ragabash/Metis) Christopher "Little Chrissy" Loomis - Everything is a joke, even if you don't understand it like Little Chrissy does. It is unclear where he was tainted in his bloodline, but this maniacal Dancer of the Black Spiral appears very much like a hyena crossed with a wolf in his lupis form. Little Chrissy spends his days hanging around the boardwalk creeping out women. * (Theurge/Homid) Rhys Gleaming-Claw - Rhys is not what the Garou Nation assume a Black Spiral Dancer to be. Yes he is a dangerous monster, but he possesses a raw cunning that many of the nation are too arrogant to see. Rhys spends much of his time in the service to the Pentex owned Hallahan Fishing Company where he handles legal matters.This might come as a shock to those on the outside, but he is able to serve the Wyrm far better through legal loopholes than he would just slaying the ignorant dogs. * (Kinfolk) Elias Bateman - Elias is a perfectly charming businessman living in Jefferson. He drives the finest cars, eats the finest food, and serves his masters among the Black Spiral Dancers faithfully as he has been trained his entire life. * (Kinfolk) Erica Lane - Erica is the daughter of a well known conservationist. In the last few verys she has been able to hijack her father's limited fame to become a social media influencer. Erica is swallow and vain, considering herself far above the problems or opinions of others. She servers her family in numerous ways, from luring other kinfolk of the Garou into traps or arranging connections between various BSD affiliated groups around the country. Bone Gnawers * (Ahroun/Metis) "Milk Jug/Crazy" John - John is a roaming homeless man with a habit of getting into fights with anyone that locks eyes with him. * (Galliard/Metis) Barks-at-Trees - 'Barks has his head in the clouds of his nose in a book almost all the time. For any event he almost certainly has a story to go with. * ('Philodox/Homid) Comrade '- Comrade is an old style union/workers rights type guy. As a philodox he has a reputation for being fair and thought-out in his rulings. * ('Ragabash/Metis) Serious Sawyer - 'Sawyer is the class clown of ragabashes. He cuts jokes, tries to ease the tension built up around John. * ('Theurge/Lupus) Road-Walker - 'Road-Walker earned his deed name by wandering the city, consorting with spirits of the crossroads to learn the secret routes within the city. Glass Walkers * '(Philodox/Homid) Hides-in-Mirrors - While homid, Hides-in-Mirrors was raised among the Sept since birth and takes her role as Philodox very seriously. Hides, as commonly abbreviated, spends much of her time on the hunt, looking to solve problems facing the Sept. Gurahl * (Ursine/Uzmati) Thunder - Thunder was named in the ursine tongue, but the English translation holds up well. A frightening warrior who embodies everything that a champion of Mangi the Death Bear should. He his fiercely against human interference in nature, specifically altering the flow of rivers and disrupting the life cycles of the fish that sustain his kind. Ratkin * The Nest - Comprised of dozens or hundreds of Ratkin ** (Rodens/Twitcher) Rat King Papa Quezon - Papa Quezon seeks to burn the city to the ground along with all the humans in it. Vampires The Camarilla Brujah * (Brujah) Aake Mäkinen - Aake is a big brute of a man, with long black hair and a glowering look.This usually keeps people from seeing the loyal friend underneath. Aake is a right-proper metal-head. He is one of the first to stand up for the Camarilla's necessity in policing the Vampire species. * (Brujah) Primogen Ritter Albert von Welf - Ritter von Welf is a classically trained Brujah of the “Warrior-Poet” variety that was common in the dark ages. Ritter von Welf sided with what became the Camarilla not due to loyalty to the elders of his clan, but of his own honour as a knight. As such Ritter von Welf is a rarity among his clan in modern nights, a philosopher and scholar, he seeks out deeper meaning in the world through his own contemplation and martial prowess. Ritter von Welf has been the Primogen of clan Brujah since his arrival, earning the right to rule via ritual combat. Every year or so a new challenger rises up to succeed him, but all have been found wanting. * (Brujah) Ginger Bashaw '- The resident goth among the Brujah, Ginger doesn't give a fuck about you or your opinions. She barely cares about the Camarilla at all, it is just that the alternative is too barbaric to consider. Ginger's attitude is what signifies her as a member of clan Brujah, her independent spirit and value of personal freedom have earned the respect of her peers. * '(Brujah) Ironclad - Ironclad may as well be a walking stereotype for clan Brujah. He is a hulking bruiser with no sense of class or propriety. He likes to fight and disrespect the higher echelons of Kindred society. Ironclad earned his name as a member of a 1%er biker gang, but ever since his embrace he has become something of a local legend among the Kindred for his fiery spirit. * (Brujah) Jonathan "Lil' Skrrrt" Gamel '- The childer of Ritter von Welf, Lil' Skrrrt was selected as a modern day warrior poet. In his mortal like, Skrrrt was a semi-retired gangsta after the death of most of his crew and a rapper on the rise. Ritter von Welf say in him the spark of the old clan Brujah and seeks to guide the fledgling Kindred in the traditional ways. * '(Brujah) Lucian Spade - Lucian is an instigator pure and simple. Behind his friendly face and charming smile is a devious political force that enjoys to throw a wrench in the system at every opportunity he can. Lucian never gets into fights himself, no why swing the sword when you can convince someone that it is their idea to? By in large Lucian seems to have no plans for the chaos but rather enjoys causing drama and watching the fallout. * (Brujah) X-Knight '- X is one of the Brujah that really exemplifies why the clan is refereed to as the rabble. Highly politically minded and an instigator for change. Gangrel * '(Gangrel) Harold Jorvic '- The eldest kindred among the Camarilla of the city, Harold has a distaste for the political non-sense of the other clans. He prefers to enjoy the simple pleasures he has held since his mortal life. He spends the beginning of his nights teaching HEMA courses, and then in periods of self-reflection. He is willing to give advice if sought out but he avoids the Marquis unless his presence is specifically requested. * '(Gangrel) Primogen'' ''Johnny Dalhart - Johnny is the Gangrel Primogen mostly because no one else wanted the job. That is not to say that he is not respected among his peers however, he is just the most personable. Johnny is an acoustic musician and can get along well with the likes of Majumdar and Kenney, he is a warrior in a way that has earned him the respect of Ritter von Welf, he is an outsider that can converse about the others with Eskelson and Wasu. * (Gangrel) Juliet Honu - Juliet has always been good at fixing things. Her father was an old school mechanic and taught her the trade as she grew up. Unfortunately it was her abilities that first brought her to the attention of her sire. Her sire was in need of a modified transport that would be ideal for traveling at night and protect him from the sun during the day. Juliet's skill and stubborn personality appealed to the Gangrel and he bestowed upon her the gift as a form of payment for her services. * (Gangrel) Sven Aaker - Sven is one of those guys that got really into viking culture as a way to express himself. He grew his beard out, braided beads into it, learned to throw an ax, and more. His dedication led him to historical reenactments and HEMA sparring. It was in the HEMA course that he met the instructor Harold Jorvic. His enthusiasm for the old ways was what led Harold to offer him the Embrace although Sven had no idea what they were truely discussing at the time. Malkavian * (Malkavian) Randi Nicholson '- Randi is a fighter, a selfish lover, and an apathetic killer. She does what she wants when she wants to. This behavior has naturally cause friction within the Camarilla and made Randi an attractive target for Sabbat recruitment. * '(Malkavian) Robert Finger '- Robert, or Bobby to his friends, has something of a self-sacrificing hero complex. It is hard to tell with Malkavians what came first, but Bobby's madness has left him obsessed with the kine much to the annoyance of Sheriff Bamm. Robert spends his evenings hunting, and his prey has one thing in common, they are each caught in the act of harming another. This of course puts Robert at risk of breaking the Masquerade most nights and has him on a short leash when it comes to the powers that be, but he feels like he was given this curse for a reason and if he can help others with it that is his plan. * '(Malkavian) Primogen Wasureta - Wasu wandered into town only a few years ago, from the ‘eastern horizon’ and simply sat at the Primogen table in the place of the former Malkavian councillor. When asked, he responded that he had been called to the city by the divine spirit of creation. Most wrote him off there as another of the insane and nothing more, but his wisdom has proven quite valuable to Prince Levine. Many scoff at the wannabe monk, but he tries to take it in stride. They’ll need him. Nosferatu * (Nosferatu) Primogen Gregory R. Manson - Gregory would describe himself as an accountant, he takes in various facts and figures and does his magic on them to turn a negative into a positive. Gregory has a way about him that allows him to see a problem by finding the solution first and shaping the issue towards that goal. He has used this ability to great effect helping maintain the various complex relationships within the city. A stalwart adviser and friend of the Prince and an advocate for the Nosferatu as a whole. * (Nosferatu) Mark Caen - Mark is a collector, not of stamps or coins, but of stories and secrets. Mark's role with in the Camarilla is very subtle. He doesn't behave as some sort of Littlefinger type rogue, but rather he likes to take a gentle approach sharing his information rarely but to drastic results. * (Nosferatu) Tiffany St. Claire '- '''Tiff has always had a gift for mimicry, as a young child she would play elaborate games with puppets and stuffed animals, each with their own unique voice and motivations. As she grew older she began forging signatures for doctors notes to get her friends out of class, pretended to be others over the phone, etc. As an adult she worked as a telemarketer by day and a scammer by night. She'd manipulate people to do anything she wanted and love the drama of it all. Oddly enough she was chosen not because of her gifts but due to the telemarketing. She called the wrong guy and to punish her, her sire hunted her down and left her broken and deformed. Not that it actually bothers her not that she can look like anyone she wants via Mask of a Thousand Faces. * '(Nosferatu) Warren Dim '- Warren is the muscle to Rani's street smarts. A brute by all accounts, Warren takes his role as a guardian very seriously. Toreador * '(Toreador) Annabelle Johannson''' - Annebelle has had a tragic life, even among the Kindred. Orphaned at a young age, she was raised by her father’s close friend. When her surrogate father took on a sexual interest in her she fled into the night only to be found by a different sort of predator. Her sire chose her for her intense beauty and treated her as a princess in a gilded cage. At first she thought her sire had taken her away from a life of pain until she understood what she had lost. Before she was able to cope with her complex feelings her sire was slain in a Sabbat attack, growing in her a deep hatred for the sect. * (Toreador) Javier Dye '- Javi had been a minor F list actor for a time. That Lifetime channel movie? Yeah he was the third male lead in that. Life as an actor was tough, but what is a pretty face in a sea of pretty faces? Trying his best wasn't giving results so he tired to go a shadier route. Casting couches, gigolo work, whatever he had to do to get noticed. By the time he was embraced, Javi felt like a porcelain mask rather than an actual person. As an immortal Javi has found his passion again, working as an organizer for sect events and socializing for the first time in forever as an equal. * '(Toreador) Primogen Yaslin Majumdar - Yaslin was embraced by a former lover who desired to spend eternity together. It did not work out in the end, but Yaslin looked at the embrace as a gift to be celebrated. Yaslin has made his fortune financing numerous creative projects behind the scenes and even if he can no longer taste his dishes, he loves to cook for mortals who can appreciate true culinary mastery. Yaslin was democratically chosen to represent the Toreador among the Primogen council, a duty he takes seriously. He has done much to garner good will towards members of his clan. * (Toreador) Sarah Curtain - 'Sarah ''loves ''people. Rather than get bogged down in overwhelming politics that she can never hope to have a real say in, she spends most of her time among the kine, partying, doing cam modelling for money, and socialising with the city's elite. She parties hard and fast, often switching cliques rapidly so as to keep on the right side of the masquerade. Tremere * '(Tremere) Ar-Rashid - Ar-Rashid is a scholar even compared to his peers within clan Tremere. He has travelled far and wide in search of arcane lore and few among the Warlocks could claim a deeper understanding of theoretical thaumaturgy. Ar-Rashid has dedicated himself to the teaching of apprentices in recent years, using the experience to refine his own understanding of concepts. Considered to be a conservative voice among the Tremere, advocating a traditionalist style over the more aggressive modernisation preached by Regent Eskelsen. * (Tremere) Digby - Digby is a treasure hunter all things said and done. Many within her clan scoff at her lack of thaumaturgic mastery, however those same brothers and sisters are glad when she returns from an expedition with some new artefact or forgotten tome of lore. She doesn’t care much though, for her the hunt is all that matters. * (Tremere) Primogen Lily Eskelsen - Lily is a force of nature within the city. She does not accept the traditional stereotypes associated with the Tremere or the backhanded, two-faced politicking of her fellow kindred. She does not request her place at the table, but takes it. It is widely known that she is the least favourite of the Prince on the council and that her opinion usually goes ignored, if not deliberately acted against. To make matters worse, her relationship with the Master of Elysium is poor due to their blood’s ancient issues. * (Tremere) Marilena Ibrahim - Marilena is a recent addition to the chantry who came seeking instruction by Ar-Rashid. A minimal talent currently, however she has a growing understanding of the basics of thaumaturgy that will serve her well in the centuries ahead. * (Tremere) Savannah "Scarlet Wysp" Marburg - Embraced in the early 2000’s Scarlet is an Apprentice of the seventh circle, just about to partake in the trials necessary to become a magister. Scarlet emphasizes the early 2000’s edgy goth aesthetic: Evanescence, shiny black clothing, black on black. Her personality can be a bit grating and even those among her own clan get frustrated with how she keeps up with her melodrama. Ventrue * (Ventrue) Blaise Colburn - Blaise was selected as a potential embrace candidate when he was four years old. He was among a pool of over a hundred and slowly was tested over three decades until he was selected to continue his sire's legacy. Then he was educated as a ghoul for the following ten years. Blaise is a polished gem of a Ventrue, well-educated, refined, martially trained, and humble. Blaise lives to serve the Camarilla as a whole, regardless of which clan requests his assistance. * (Ventrue) Elise Van Hoytt - Unlike many of her peers among the Camarilla, Elise was born to be a member of the elite. Her parents were selected for their pedigree and paired to create a superior offspring. She has been classically trained in music, rhetoric, the arts, swordsmanship, equestrianism, finances, how to manage retainers and many more crucial skills. Her vampiric genealogy can be recited on command and goes back eight generations to Caine himself. Her wealth transcends that of the others within the city to the point she is often invited into the courts of various Princes around the world. Her skill as a harpy can make or break someone’s reputation with a nod. She is everything that one can aspire to be. * (Ventrue) Prince René Levine - Prince René Levine is a man of vision. When he came to the city it was full of turmoil, of clans squabbling over domains, infighting, and betrayal. The city was on the verge of being overrun by hordes of the Sabbat until he did what was necessary to restore order. Some might call him tyrannical, but he prefers to view himself as an idealist. While it is true that punishments are harsh for offenders, rewards are grand for those who do their duty. He is a man of his word and expects others to be honest in their dealings with him or risk coming to harm. He knows just how to play the Primogen against each other to achieve the greater good for the sect as a whole. * (Ventrue) Primogen Ryan Kenney - Ryan has never encountered a situation he couldn’t turn to his advantage. He has gone from a lowly fledgling to the second highest Ventrue in the city, only behind the Prince himself. His rise has left him with several jealous rivals that hope to see the smug Irishmen fall from grace, but he hasn’t gotten as far as he has without mastering the grand game. Others * (Gargoyle) Seneschal Jean Dantès - Jean is the concierge and Master of Elysium of the Marquis Hotel. Jean has no memory of his life before awakening in the Tremere chantry lab in Lyon, France. Life as a slave had him defending the chantry's interests and tending to the chantry itself. When the Gargoyles broke free of their captivity, he embraced his freedom by travelling abroad. While free he could not escape his desire to be of service. He found his calling assisting Prince Levine in the management and upkeep of the hotel. Jean chose his own name upon his freedom; Jean from Jean Valjean of Les Misérables and Dantès from Edmund Dantès of Le Comte de Monte-Cristo, two imprisoned men that are freed. * (Giovanni) Rafael Hidalgo - Life on the run is not as romantic as films would have you think, Rafael learned this the hard way. Do you know what the Giovanni do to one that betrays the family? Either does Rafael but he sure as fuck is not eager to find out. What could he do though? The Sabbat? He had heard stories of what happened to members of the family in Sabbat territory. Alone? He had no way of surviving the journey through lupine lands. His only chance was to fall to his knees and suck whoever's dick he had to among the Ivory Tower to be protected. * (Ravnos) Sheriff Rani Bamm - Rani knows the stereotypes of her clan, thieves, degenerates, conmen, and worse. Many hate the fact she has such a good relationship with the Prince. In what may have been Levine’s most controversial appointment to date, he made this nobody Ravnos guttersnipe the Sheriff of the city...and she has a talent for what she does. Who better to uncover what others don’t want seen than a thief? She has the ability to go unnoticed by others, blend into a crowd, and sense things that normal senses can’t or won’t pick up. She is the corrupt Kindred’s worst nightmare. The Independents Assamite * (Assamite) Stephen Kelly - Stephen is a professional, first and foremost. He guarantees his work and makes his deals via a blood oath that he will not break. It could be said that Stephen lacks a sense of humour or any sense of human emotion but this is a misconception based on his focused training, in his own haven he is much more relaxed and cordial, and is seen to enjoy a dark sort of gallows humour about his work. Caitiff * (Caitiff) Duncan Jones - Duncan is a future anarch in the making, he just needs to stay alive long enough to learn about the movement. As a mortal he was a semi-pro motocross racer that made the wrong tinder match. He barely managed to escape his "sire" without learning anything about his condition but judging by his appearance she was of clan Nosferatu. * (Caitiff) Moose - 'Moose, named for his big size, friendly nature, and dim-wit, was likely the target of a mass embrace. If this is the case however he has no idea. Most of the time he spends following Duncan around and doing the loudmouths bidding. * '(Caitiff) Yuni Somerset - What exactly happened the night that Yuni was embraced she can't remember but the following days played out like a horror movie. She had always assumed that the things that bumped in the night with just bullshit, she was not prepared for the unending thirst for blood and fear of open flames. These nights she is lumped in with a few other lost souls, struggling to survive. She's had a couple run ins with "Sheriff Bamm" and knows she is on thin ice among the Vampire ruling elite. Followers of Set * (Follower of Set) Natasha Parshukova - Natasha is a very well connected member of the city’s various societies, vampiric or otherwise. It is safe to say she always knows a guy that knows a guy that can get you what you want. While she loathes the fact that the Sabbat are ruled by a heretic, that does not mean that she is against them, but rather she is happy to help knowing that one day she might assist in a coup against him. Natasha takes no side in the Jyhad, and offers her friendship to whoever desires it. Giovanni * (Giovanni) Li Weng - While technically only from a minor family line and denied the deeper mysteries of clan Giovanni, that does not mean that Li should be taken lightly. Fabulously wealthy and with a talent for necromancy that rivals any of the main family, it is Li’s goal to establish a strong Giovanni presence in the city. She maintains contacts and allies among many of the city’s elite and manipulates the mortals to further her goals while the fools of the Camarilla are busy making jokes about inbreeding and organised crime. ** (Revenant) Rengan Hóng '- Hóng is more than a ghoul, he was born into a revenant family and serves his mistress with a vigor that escapes the realm of the blood bond. If Mistress Weng were to command it he would act with out any form of hesitation. His Mistress's word is law. Ravnos * '(Ravnos) Vega Rey - Vega is a specialist in procurement, a fancy way of saying thief. He knows the stereotypes for his clan and fuck it, they are stereotypes for a reason right? He is suave, charming, and a con man, sure he kills to benefit himself but why does that have to be an unpleasant experience? He'd rather his victim parish with a smile on their face, never feeling the knife between their ribs. While not located in Jefferson itself, he stops by regularly enough during his travels to visit Emilia or her childer Don. ** (Ghoul) Tabitha - Tabitha drives the van. Others * (Samedi) Amoy - Amoy operates much in the same way as an Assamite might. When you want someone dead and don't want to get the children of Haqim involved, Amoy is an excellent choice. Amoy values her privacy, but if someone seeks her out they have but to wander Big Rock Cemetery and she will appear. * (Son of Discord) Zebb Lambert - Zebb is a lounge lizard always looking for a good time. A jazz musician by trade, he was embraced due to the skill of his trumpeting. Zebb owns a ritzy jazz club called the Mint, popular among the city’s vampiric population regardless of faction. Zebb’s club enforces a strict non-violence agreement, any sect on sect business is to be done outside of his walls, any funny stuff and he’ll have no problem kicking you to the curb or arranging you run into the wrong sort on your way home. The Sabbat Cloistered Packs * Axemen ** (Brujah Antitribu) Paul - Paul is obnoxious, brutish, a hellish fighter, cruel, callous, and loving to his friends. Paul is loyal to his pack first and foremost, even at the cost of his own life. Paul can’t stand peace for long and if no fight presents itself he’ll go out of his way to make trouble. He is often seen hanging out with Xenia. ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Xenia - Xenia was embraced after a horrific accident in a parkour stunt gone wrong. As she lay on the pavement broken and bleeding out, she was descended upon by a Malkavian. The reason she was chosen will always be a mystery but the blood was strong and her already reckless nature developed into full on mania. Xenia enjoys instigating drama and conflict, and even more so attention. She dresses wildly provocative to get all eyes on her and frequently acts as a distraction on pack missions. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Benjamin - The less that is known about Benjamin the better, but he is a loyal member of the pack and rarely attends pack functions other than Festival of the Dead, the Grand Ball, and the pack's Vaulderie, otherwise he spends his time in deep cover spying on the Camarilla. He has a fondness for obscure lore. *** (Ghoul) Francis - Francis is a male raven that serves as Benjamin's eyes in the sky. *** (Ghoul) Sarah - Sarah works within the Camarilla as Benjamin's voice on the surface and in fact has no idea of her master's true allegiances. ** (Pander) Priest Murphy - The pack’s leader, Murphy is an enigmatic figure. He is often quiet in contemplation as he schemes to advance the station of the pack. Through his guidance the pack has advanced from an unknown to one of the largest mortal gangs in the city. His plans for the future remain unknown but it can be safe to assume they will be something spectacular to behold. ** (Ventrue Antitribu) Roberts - Roberts was once the seneschal and bookkeeper of a Ryan Kenney, the city's Ventrue Primogen before betraying his liege and joining the pack. Roberts is pragmatic and respects cunning and ambition. Roberts is no fighter but that does not make him any less dangerous than the others, particularly in his knowledge of the inner workings of the Camarilla. * Big Rock Hill ** (Brujah Antitribu) Charles "Choosy Charlie" Callahan - Charlie is the big hitter of Big Rock Hill. He is the Ductus of his pack and leads them into combat when the situation calls for it. Charlie is known for his brutality, often torturing survivors for his own amusement. ** (City Gangrel) Richard "Richie" Clark - Richie is a hunter, pure and simple. He is what the leashed filth in the Camarilla claim to be. All that matters is the hunt, the more challenging the prey the better. ** (Lasombra) The Shadowed, Cypress - Cypress is a dirty little secret that clan Lasombra would rather keep quiet. For the most part he does, preferring to stay in his own corner of the communal haven in study, but on occasion he is called on for his skills in Obtenebration. Surreal and otherworldly, Cypress has a habit of creeping out his peers with his mere presence. ** (Pander) Sasha Hokum - Sasha is a zealot to the cause, thirsty to prove herself on the battlefield. Reckless and just a bit crazy, Sasha fits the stereotype most outside of the Sabbat have for the sect. She is quick to violence and loves to act like the monster others say she is. ** (Toreador Antitribu) Dwayne Darcy - Dwayne is an artist that enjoys pushing the boundaries of his chosen medium, paint. His artwork often disturbs and shocks those that view it. His subjects are based in reality however as he and Gwendoline work in concert to sculpt flesh into new beautifully hideous creations. ** (Tzimisce) Gwendoline Honchar - Gwendoline asks as the pack priest, performing the ritae as required of her, however, her primary passion is Vicissitude. Together with Dwayne she crafts the flesh and bone into beautiful works of art. It is her goal to perfect a piece worthy as a gift to Archbishop Arango. * Ghosts of Darkness ** (Assamite Antitribu) Jesús Beltrán -''' Beltrán is a man of intense dedication and ceremony. Many actions require detailed preparation and care that few take the time to do correctly. Beltrán serves the Ghosts as pack priest as no other holds the discipline such a role demands. ** '(City Gangrel) Jesse "Homeless Jesse" Hartley -' Jesse has a knack for joining packs and roaming from place to place unnoticed. He always knows when to leave just before he wipes out whatever goodwill remains so that if need be he may worm his way back into a haven. Jesse is a scavenger rather than hunter, only moving against highly vulnerable targets. Jesse can go unobserved by others almost without effort. ** '(Malkavian Antitribu) Christina Brown -' Quiet and oft-unseen, Christina is a master of stealth. Born mute and abused by her family, Christina ran away in her early teens only to wind up the plaything of a truly demented Malkavian that sought to break her mind. The degree of success he had is hard to judge, however when the opportunity arose to slay her tormentor, Christina took it. Free, she returned to wandering the streets until she was discovered by Homeless Jesse who brought her into the fold. ** '(Nosferatu Antitribu) Joseph "Emo Joe" Harris -' Joe falls into the category of Nosferatu that prefer to do their sulking online rather than the sewers. A malicious hacker and troll, Emo Joe enjoys prowling the Dark Web and its nastiness while targeting the enemies of the sect. ** '(Pander) Kelly Roger -' Kelly is the pack Ductus and a deep spiritualist. Kelly was meant for clan Tremere if she had not been embraced clanless. She has a talent for blood magic and the relentless thirst for knowledge that would have suited her well. Instead she must force others into acceptance and steals knowledge when available. ** '(Serpent of Light) Henri Dabrezil -' Henri is the childer of Archbishop Arango. Rather than use his sires status to his advantage, Henri chose to go his own way. Henri holds an affinity for the occult, the fact that led him to Arango in the first place. As such his unlife has been spent in the search for deeper knowledge outside of Settite sorcery alone. He seeks to understand death as the Harbingers, to harness magicks of House Goratrix, to work the blood as the Assamites do. * '''Pack Rats ** (Brujah Antitribu) Kris "Krishna" Young - When it is all said and done, Kris is the "normal" one of the pack rats. As a mortal Kris's life was torn apart by gang violence and he was forced into homelessness when he was 16. He started working as a low level drug dealer around this time and made enough money to get himself an apartment with a few roommates. He was embraced by Choosy Charlie ''to complete in a game of instinct. Kris won out against the competition and was deemed true sabbat. Kris supports the Sabbat over the Camarilla as a loyalist and does as he sees fit rather than obey the 'masters'. ** '(Country Gangrel) Heather Conrad''' - A loner to the utmost degree, Heather considers herself and her beast to be one and the same. Some might call her barbaric however, but the predator cares not for the opinion of the prey. ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Breezy - Breezy took advantage of her insanity. No one took notice of the homeless girl shouting in the night or dancing in an alley, and because of that she observed more than one might think. This however made it easy for an ambush to strike without anyone knowing just who made a move on the Pack Rats. ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Stiletto - Stiletto takes his name from the long thin blade he favours. Unnerving and silent, Stiletto has the ability to move almost unseen, he is the packs foremost infiltrator. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Conrad Bogan - Conrad is the architect of the Pack Rats and acts as a shepherd to his flock. Conrad has lots of eyes and ears in a lot of places that feed him information that is useful to the sect and he wields this information like a sword, using it to destroy his enemies. ** (Nosferatu Antitribu) Melody Allbright - Melody is a tech savvy Nosferatu that spends a disheartening amount of time in the company of members of the clan in the Camarilla. She hangs out in the same sewers and havels, shares information when it helps the Sabbat, and in general is decently personable for a Nosferatu. * Riverside Boys ** (Brujah Antitribu) George "Georgie Boy" Hanes - Georgie Boy is a front line fighter in the sects war against the Camariila. Few among the city's sabbat population could claim to have fought and killed more members of the Ivory Tower. ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Norville Fritz - Before his embrace, Norville was a pacifistic hippie but that charged drastically after the shovel struck his skull. Norville frenzied and if his actions afterwards are any indication he never stopped. Norville has a talent for killing that is hard to match and a bloodlust that can't be quenched. Lashing out in grand acts of violence, he is as likely to stab a passerby as he is to ignore them. He is used as a weapon, pointed at an enemy and left to do his thing. ** (Toreador Antitribu) Michael "Mickey" Watson - Mickey is the Ductus of the Riverside Boys and an expert at arranging ambushes on the enemies of the Sabbat. Mickey is an artiste when it comes to bloodshed. ** (Toreador Antitribu) Skylar Watson - Is the younger brother of Mickey and childer of the same sire. ** (Tzimisce) Oana Voloshyn - Oana is a warrior, and she uses her abilities to warp her body into a perfect weapon. Nomad Packs * Cirque de folie magnifique (Circus of Magnificent Madness) ** (Malkavian Antitribu) Cecil Martin - Cecil is one of the most unsettling people you could have the misfortune of knowing. Just everything about him feels off. He is perfectly sociable, you might even laugh at an occasional joke but in the back of your mind you'll feel it. A scratching feeling like that the moment you let down your guard he'll have his fangs buried into your throat. ** (Pander) Yosef Grybowsky - Yosef would likely be dead if not for the timely intervention of Monsieur d'Magnifique. Being clanless in a Camarilla city can be a dangerous game, and while trying to understand what had happened to him, the city's scourge fell upon him. Lucky for Yosef, or very unlucky for the scourge, the hunt led them to the Cirque de folie magnifique''' and right into Monsiefur d'Magnifique's open arms. Yosef has dedicated himself to the ringmaster, eternally grateful for what he did that night and, well Monsieur d'Magnifique needed extra muscle to lug his shit around. ** '''(Salubri Antitribu) Morgan Guildenstern - Morgan benefits as a member of the Cirque de folie magnifique, for one she is able to leave her third eye one to the world and the kine are none the wiser, for another the nomadic nature of the pack allows her to search out and slay whatever members of clan Tremere she may find. ** (Tzimisce) Albert "Monsieur d'Magnifique" Brodeur - Albert, or Monsieur Magnifique as his travelling freak show markets him, has never stepped foot outside of the United States. In fact he isn't even of French decent that he knows of, as he was raised in an orphanage from his earliest memories. He was a charlatan and amateur stage magician at the turn of the 20th century. He was ambitious sure, but he always enjoyed the artistry behind the misdirection. He was working with a freak show crafting bizarre hybrids of creatures by sewing them together when he was introduced to a man that was fond of his work. The man offered to patron Albert's future projects and show them in his private gallery. It was an amazing opportunity, and Albert proved himself in the eyes of his sire. * Coffin Hunters ** (Brujah Antitribu) Ductus Dmitri DeMatteis - Deeply spiritual, Dmitri hunts for one thing above all others, heretics. Dmitri wields a fiery sword in his quest to slay those that would deny their Dark Father, and has a special hatred for those who turn to demons for power. It is Dmitri who leads the pack in battle. ** (Country Gangrel) Chandra Avari - Chandra views the pack much in the same way that a wolf might. A packmate adds to the efficiency of the hunt in their own way or they become the prey themselves. ** (Pander) Lawrence Lyons - As all Panders, Lawrence seeks to prove himself and his "clan" to the Sabbat. As a result, he is often the first in in fray and always has the back of his packmates. Lawrence is a bit awkward dealing with other members of the Sabbat and meeting up with let fanatical members throws him for a loop as he is so used to Dmitri's purge and ** (Salubri Antitribu) Gordon Mardukas - Gordon acts as a vice, forcing the pack together through brute force. A former soldier, Gordon was dishonourably discharged for excessive force and would have likely faced court martial if not for his commanding officer covering up his violence. Gordon spent the following years using his only talents as a career. He had been a bodyguard, organised crime enforcer, killer-for-hire, and more. He was finally found in Mexico and tested by his sire to prove he had what it took to join the Salubri warriors. He has yet to disappoint. ** (Tzimisce) Priest Nowlin Lomax - Nowlin is a strict Noddist, and advocate for the Ultra-Conservative faction. He acts as the spiritual guide to the Coffin Hunters, and is the main reason they target those they deem weak-blooded. Nowlin has a deep hate for the Tremere, Giovanni, and all thin-bloods, view each as abominations in the face of Caine. Others * (Harbinger of Skulls) Louis the Just ' - Louis spends his nights in quiet solitude, studying the great mysteries of death. Louis is not a member of a pack, nor does he participate in any Sabbat gatherings, however his services are available if what you request furthers his research… or it involves the Giovanni. He wears a porcelain mask that appears as a blank featureless face. * '(Kiasyd) Emilia Van Duke - A scholar only loosely connected to the Sabbat at large. Currently she is travelling as part of her studies. Little is known about her outside of her childer Don’s recollections and the various bits of correspondence she sends to him about her journey. * (Lasombra) Bishop Rachel Holmes - Rachel fashions herself as a spymaster, operating the packs under her domain in a similar manner as various intelligence organisations. No one pack knows what the others are up to in the event of their capture. Rachel has many of the qualities regularly assumed for members of her clan; she has a regal grace and beneath it a raw cunning that strives for a higher station. She takes care in her each and every action, only moving against her foes once she has stacked the deck in her favour. ** (Revenant) Amos Zantosa - Amos is the personal servant to Bishop Holmes. * (Serpent of Light) Archbishop Alejandro Arango - Alejandro spent his mortal life dedicating himself to saving lives. As a doctor in the Dominican Republic, Alejandro served poor communities in desperate need for help often putting himself at risk. Eventually this gained the attention of the Serpents of Light in Haiti. Since his embrace, Alejandro has learned a great deal. He is dedicated to fighting the antediluvians, especially Set, originally out of concern for the vampire species but over the years his motive has been corrupted into more selfish self-preservation. Alejandro has a gift when dealing with spirits and has a reputation as a Wanga practitioner, engaging in complex rituals in order to harness the powers of the loa. Alejandro proved himself to the Sabbat not only by his fanatical belief but also by his skills as a priest, it is unsurprising then that he moved up the ranks until he reached the position of Archbishop. His domain is the contested city of Jefferson, thought to be firmly in the hands of the Camarilla. Alejandro can be found often in the city’s hospital where he manages a small clinic or in his humble home near by. * (Tzimisce) Koldun Oswald Johanovic - Oswald is a koldunic sorcerer and occultist of the highest calibre. Few, even among the hated Tremere, rival his knowledge when it comes to the hidden arts. Oswald has a reputation as a strict noddist and is known to diablerize with impunity any cainite he views as lesser and unworthy of the blood of Caine. ** (Revenant) Gabriela Obertus - Gabriela is the head of the Koldun's servants. She specialises in etiquette and hospitality, primarily acting as Oswald's connection to the outside world should he care to use it. She has a knack for research that she shares with her family at large. * (Ventrue Antitribu) Bishop Friedrich Bernhardt - Friedrich is a stern and serious man. Friedrich joined the Sabbat as his clan began to shift from a clan of honourable warriors into a clan of fat merchants and self centred con men. Friedrich felt that the Camarilla became a grotesque mockery of what it was meant to be, they lied to the young about the nature of the antediluvians, cared more about wealth and status than honour and pride. Sickened by what he once found worthwhile, Friedrich challenged his Prince to a duel for control of his city. In response the Prince sent the sheriff to bring Friedrich to ‘justice’. Friedrich slew the lackey and then the cowardly Prince. The Camarilla declared him an enemy of the sect and in his hour of need the Sabbat stood up for him and welcomed him into the fold. He has had to work hard to make up for his actions during the anarch revolts, this has led him into an honourable position as the Bishop of War, responsible for the sects campaign against the Camarilla in Jefferson. Friedrich does not fear elders as other Sabbat but he values those that are committed to their cause. * (Ventrue Antitribu) Tennyson - Tennyson is a Templar in the service of Bishop Holmes. Little is known about him outside of his duty. He spends much of his time in silence, standing vigil over the less combat inclined Lasombra. Category:Vampire the Masquerade Category:Characters